Gippals little Girl
by LilBabyScarlett
Summary: This is for all Rikku and Gippal lovers. Gippal accepts that he has feelings for her, while Rikku just wants to forget him, in reality she loves him as well and its driving her crazy.(Chapter 3 up)
1. Impossible

About me- I'm just a regular 14 year old girl that loves Final Fantasy x and x-2, especially **Rikku** and **Gippal** being all together and stuff. Well enough about me lets get with the program and oh yeah I live in Florida, let me hear some cheers for Florida! Ok whatever I know you people don't really care.

This is my first Fan Fiction and I hope you people like it and **PLEASE **send me **REVIEWS** that would help me a bunch so here it goes.

Chapter 1**- **Impossible

"Yunie … I have something to tell you." Rikku muttered. "What is it, is there something wrong" Yuna inquired worried. "No it's just that I have to leave, pops wants me to help him and Gippal at the Machine Faction, he needs an assistant, and he says they are bringing a whole mess of machina from Bikenel, they need more employees. But you know that I really don't want to go, I can't stand that dum show off of Gippal. He is so mean and is always bugging me, I can't believe Cid is doing this to me." Rikku said in a low sad tone as she picked a stick from the sand and started writing something.

"Sounds fun to me especially that part about Grippal bothering you" Tidus said in a teasing way."oh shut up you big meanie" Rikku shouted back as she looked up from the sand noticing that all she had being writing was the word Gippal. "Oh…ok…um… Rikku don't be sad, I understand that you don't want to go but Cid really needs an assistant and that's you, his daughter. Besides don't you think it would be fun fixing and working with machina, you love machina and isn't Besaid getting a little boring for you, its time to travel." Yuna said in a cheerful way hoping that her younger cousin would get all jolly and bouncy like she usually is.

"Yeah I love machina and like you said Besaid is kinda getting boring, like where is all the action huh? But you and Tidie make it even worse when you people want some alone time" Rikku said remembering that ever since Tidus came back Yuna and him always left her with boring emotionless Paine, while yuna and her lover laughed the night away, coming back late at night seeing both Paine and Rikku sound asleep. But now Paine was gone and she couldn't get on her nerves like always, she decided to go with Baralai to Bevelle and help him out.

"oh I see, and I'm very sorry Rikku but remember that we spend two whole years apart from each other" Yuna said with a puppy dog face that always worked on Rikku whenever she seemed upset at her pondering over those two awful years of her life without Tidus, remembering that she used to cry all the time for him and sobbed when ever she felt lonely and the thought of him never returning back to her, it got even worse whenever Paine or Rikku told her that he isn't coming back, that she should move on, all she would say was no and that she wont move on, after her statement was done she would run away to the deck or go to sleep.

"Yeah Rikky loosing up" Tidus said as he ran his fingers through his golden blonde locks of hair.

"Hmmm…ok… I kinda guess your right but this doesn't mean that I'm all exited about working with that dum Gippal" Rikku squealed "and hey since when do you call me Rikky huh? you Yunie hogger?" Rikku said realizing that Tidus had just finished giving her very own nickname. "Hey since now and I don't hog Yuna, right Yuna?" Tidus replied back. "Sorry but I have to go with Rikku in this one" Yuna said in agreement with her cousin.

"Geez not you too Yuna, hey Rikku so like when are you planning to leave huh?" Tidus asked innocently trying not to seem like he was teasing her.

"Ummm… I think tomorrow in the morning" she whined like a little girl that could not get her ways around. "Hey how about let's head back, its getting a little late" Yuna supposed to the both of them, looking at the sunset, remembering it looked like the one in Hi'ihen Highroad during her pilgrimage. "Hey almost peaceful and calm eh." Tidus assumed to Yuna, noticing her glaring at the beautiful scenery. "Hurry up lets go, I need to pack my clothes, member I'm leaving to tomorrow" Rikku said interrupting Tidus and Yuna's precious memories.

"Come on Tidie, Yunie let's go back okay" Rikku said looking annoyed, dragging them like if they were little kids.

* * *

As soon as they reached the village it was already 9:00pm and Lulu and Wakka were standing by their hut looking like worried parents. "Yuna, Tidus, Rikku where in Spira have you three being huh? we were so worried about you three" Lulu said in a very angry voice though worried at the same time. "Lu is right, ya" Wakka managed to say trying to sound like their father.

"Umm… sorry Lulu, Wakka it's just that Rikku was telling us something very important and we lost track of time. Yuna said with an ashamed look on her face. "What is so important that you lost track of time huh?" Lulu asked curiously

"It's that I'm leaving to Djose Temple to help pops and Gippal" Rikku said."Really but you don't look happy about it ya" Wakka said concerned. "No actually I don't want to go but they need me so I don't have a choice do I?" Rikku said trying to cheer up. "Sounds harsh man, but maybe you will like it once you're there, ya." Wakka said with a grin. "Good luck Rikku you'll be fine, just give it time" Lulu said with a smirk.

"Thanks Wakka, Lulu your so right" Rikku said, with her eyes lighting up. "Oh come on Yunie let's go pack my stuff" Rikku asked instantly. "Sure Rikku" Yuna pouted, looking at Tidus and pecking him on the lips.

* * *

After they reached their destination Rikku pulled an empty luggage from under a bed, and started opening a regular size cabinet, picking out her clothes and folding them,

while Yuna was helping her decide what clothes to wear for tomorrow.

"Oh Rikku you should wear these clothes, you look so pretty in them" Yuna said eyeing her cousin. "Hmm your right Yunie, they are one of my favorites" Rikku squeaked, looking at the pair of clothes which were in fact really, really small dark blue low rider shorts, complied with pockets in the front and the back, while the shirt that went with it, was a petit light green tank top that you tie on your neck and it demonstrates your whole stomach, otherwise if it unties you expose everything.

"So then I'll wear my light green bandana and my black boots, the ones that look like yours yunie" Rikku pouted, jumping up and down.

"Good idea Rikku", Yuna squirmed, taking Rikku's favorite Chocobo Plushy and placing it in the luggage. "Well there Yunie we packed every thing, well I have to go to sleep, I'm exhausted" Rikku admitted, yawning and noticing that there were no more clothes that needed to be packed. "You're right but are you ok with Gippal; I mean do you have a crush on him or something?" Yuna asked intriguingly.

"Umm… Yunie don't be silly, of course I don't like Gippal." Rikku assumed nervously, trying not to blush. "Okay if you say so, well goodnight Rikku." Yuna said, walking out of the hut. "Night Yunie" Rikku shouted, running out of the hut, waving her arms.

"_Ugh, that was close, what I'm I saying, I don't like Gippal, he is a super meanie, I cant even believe we were once even together, he would always tease me but he would also be so sweet to me, the way he used to hug me and kiss me in my lips but now that's over and I should not be thinking about him, member I don't like him"_ Rikku thought as she changed into her night gown and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Djose temple, Gippal recently heard the news that Rikku was coming to help out and he was surprised that she had agreed to come.

"_I can't believe Cids little girl would volunteer to help out, I really miss her, I wish it was tomorrow already so I can tease her, Why I'm I thinking about her so much it's not like if I like her or something, wait do I even like her, I mean ever since Cid mentioned that she was coming, I have not being paying awareness to my work and I can't stop thinking about this one girl, what even makes her so special anyways, she is just one of the million that I dated, but she was the only one that took my world over whenever I kissed her in her lips. No Gippal she is in the past, snap out of it."_ Gippal pondered as he took off his shirt, getting ready to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rikku was awoken by a soft, gentle touch from Yuna. "Hey sleepy head, you need to get ready, Brother is picking you up in an hour, and I just finished talking to him in the comsphere." Yuna said with a giggle. "Oh alright I'm going to take a bath okay Yunie so wait here" Rikku said drowsy and with that she went to take a cold shower so it can enhance her mood up.

After Rikku had taken a bath, she dressed herself with the light green tank top, dark blue shorts, light green bandana, and her black boots that looks like the ones Yuna own. Shortly after she took her luggage with her, and went outside to see if Yuna was there and she was correct, there were also Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu waiting for her. "Hey Yunie, I'm ready" Rikku said bouncy forgetting that she didn't want to leave. "Hey aren't you a little too young to wear those clothes, ya" Wakka said teasingly. "Yeah just look at you, it looks like you don't even have clothes on" Tidus joked around. "Hehe"Yuna smiled.

"Now boys where are your manners" Lulu assumed.

"Oh Crid ib Wakka, Tidie" Rikku striked back at them for what they just said.

"Huh?" was all they managed to say with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Well shall we go, Brother can come any minute now" Yuna supposed looking towards the path that leads to the beach. "Sorry Rikku, but Wakka and I have to say are goodbyes here, it's just that the fiends can hurt Vidina along the way, he gets all aggravated when he gets tired." Lulu said eyeing Rikku. "Its okay lulu, well goodbye and you too tubby" Rikku grinned, elbowing Wakka on the stomach. "Be good ya" Wakka declared.

"Yeah I know, bye" Rikku shouted as she led the way up the slope, followed by Yuna and Tidus.

* * *

As the three of them reached the beach, Brother had already parked the Celsius near the shore, looking eagerly so that Rikku would hurry up.

"Hey Rikku, Yuna" Brother shrieked, trying to master the Spiran accent. "Hold on Brother, I have to say GOODBYE to Yunie and Tidie first" Rikku shouted back. "Bye Yunie, Tidie." Rikku mumbled as she gave a great hug to her cousin, causing Yuna to almost trip over. "Be good okay" Tidus pouted as he shoved the young Al Bhed girl into the airship. "Hey no pushing buster, and don't do anything naughty while I'm gone you hear" Rikku said, eyeing Yuna with a devilish smile on her face. "Hey what is that supposed to mean, huh?" Yuna asked, trying not to demonstrate her timid face, while the airship ascended up in the air, carrying Rikku with it.

"Oh I'm really going to miss her, but in the other hand maybe this will do her good, I mean this time she might even solve her problems with Gippal." Yuna said assuring herself, knowing that her cousin was going to be okay. "Right on, maybe this time Gippal and her might put their differences aside and get along for once" Tidus responded, making Yuna feel a whole lot better, like he usually does. "Yeah you're right come on, Lulu and Wakka are probably waiting for us so we can eat with them" Yuna pouted cheery, running towards the village. "Hey no fair you got a head start" Tidus shouted running after Yuna.

* * *

**Crid ib**- Shut up

Well what do think huh? Just tell me by **Reviewing **okay, I didn't make it that juicy (srry) its cause it's only the 1st chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be more romantic and **stuff **(lol) don't be thinking wrong, so I hoped you liked it, I worked very hard on it.


	2. Lies

Hey everybody, I'm here again writing this Rikku and Gippal wove story. (Hehe) so umm… here it goes but before I start I'm **BEGGING** you people to send me lots and lots of **REVIEWS**. This chapter is bit dramatic but like mostly romantic (du!). Well here it goes okay.

Rikku and Gippal make such a good couple? **(How cute) **

While Yuna and Tidus still make a better couple but it's kind of expected don't you think? Paine and Baralai umm… make some couple but don't you think a young Auron will go better with Paine?** (Well that's what my friends say) **Well my fave is Rikku and Gippal and that will never change!!!

Chapter 2- Lies

"Rikku, Rikku wake up, we are close to Djose." Brother said in a calming method, trying to wake up his sister. "Why didn't you tell me before" Rikku said in a matter of annoyance, waking up from a peaceful dream. "Ugh, I tried but you were sound asleep, eh saying something about Gippal" Brother pouted, eyeing her.

"Shut up sicko" Rikku replied, turning a bright red shade, pushing him away.

"Rikku has a crush, Rikku has a crush" Brother teased.

"No I don't, in fact I was having a nightmare, that's it" Rikku muttered in defense mode.

"Oh, okay Rikku" Brother supposed, believing her.

"So are we there yet" Rikku pouted, waiting for an answer.

"No but we are close, I put it in auto pilot, so shut up." Brother replied

"Hey don't talk to me like that, you're looking at the new assistant" Rikku smiled.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Oh pops hasn't told you, has he" Brother said.

"Tell me what? Huh? Spill it." Rikku asked intriguingly.

"Rikku, Brother we're here, hurry up" Buddy interrupted, yelling from the bridge.

"Coming" Brother shouted back, pulling Rikku beside him with one hand and the other carrying her luggage, as he ran from the cabin to the bridge.

* * *

"Don't think I've forgotten about what you just said, and what are you still doing here, aren't you supposed to leave huh?" Rikku pouted as they arrived at the entrance of Djose Temple. "It's about the pops thing" Brother said standing beside her. "Okay, so what about it huh?" Rikku asked confused, eyeing Brother. "It's that you're not going to be his assistant, you're going to be his replacement, until me and pops return from Bikenel desert and he relaxes a little" Brother said nervous, hoping that Rikku wouldn't get all irritated about the whole thing.

"WAT, so this means that I'm no assistant like he said, I'm just a replacement that has to take orders from Gippal" Rikku screamed, not seeming like she was going to get over it.

"Rikku, it doesn't matter" Brother assumed.

"It doesn't MATTER, well I'll show him" Rikku shouted, marching to open the door, leaving Brother all by himself.

When Rikku went into the temple, she saw Cid carrying his luggage, getting ready to leave with Brother to Bikenel Desert, but was blocked by a mad Rikku.

"Where do you think you're going pops?" Rikku yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Look baby girl I can explain, But right now I'm in a rush okay, I'll tell you when I come back, just listen to Gippal, he'll tell you what to do and be a good little girl for daddy, ya hear." Cid said in a rush, as Rikku let him pass, and out the door, in the airship he went with brother, leaving Rikku all alone.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe it, I wish Yunie were here, she'll make me feel all better" Rikku said under her breath, remembering that Yuna made her feel better whenever she felt sad or mad, It was as though Yuna was her sister instead of cousin. After what they went through during Yuna's pilgrimage, they felt really close.

Just then a familiar voice spoke up, Gippal.

"Hey if it isn't Cids little girl, glad to have you here." Gippal smirked, walking towards Rikku.

_Oh bother_, Rikku thought.

"So did Cid leave already?" Gippal asked.

"Yeah, and I have a name, Gippal" Rikku said, standing in front of him.

"Sure you do, hey why are you so mad" Gippal chuckled.

"You should know you and pops set me up, didn't you" Rikku pouted, pointing at him.

"What are you talking about, Cids girl" Gippal said puzzled.

"You heard me, saying that you guys needed me as an assistant and I turned out to be a replacement until Cid comes back" Rikku inquired.

"Hey I didn't know that, I thought you volunteered, well that's what Cid told me anyways." Gippal replied, remembering that Cid also said to take care of his little girl.

"Umm… are you sure Gippal?" Rikku said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I didn't know, promise Cids girl" Gippal said with a wink.

"Ohh in that case, sorry." Rikku smiled, realizing that he was innocent.

"That's okay Cids little girl, we all make mistakes sometimes, especially you" Gippal said, walking close to her.

"How many times I have to say I have a name? Huh?" Rikku questioned.

"Since when does Cids little girl wear clothes like that, first a bikini and now this" Gippal teased, ignoring her question and gazing at her, noticing that she hardly had any clothes on.

"Hey, it's my business and why are you looking at me anyways?" Rikku muttered, becoming aware that he kept staring at her

"Don't be silly, me looking at you, besides I have better things to do than look at Cids girl, and if I wanted to check someone out it or date, it would be a real women, not a little girl like you" Gippal chuckled, joking around.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, you super meanie?" Rikku pouted.

"Say how old are you Cids girl?" He asked

"What do you wanna know, Gippal?" Rikku mumbled sticking her tongue out, not willing to tell him.

"Oh yeah, you're only 17." Gippal remembered, stepping closer to her, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah so what if I'm 17, that make's me a women" Rikku exclaimed, mad at herself for telling him before how old she was.

"Not exactly Cids girl" Gippal answered, walking away from her.

"Hey come back here, I'm not done with you" Rikku squealed, making her hands into fists.

"What is it now, Cids girl" Gippal pouted, turning around, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her small waist like he used to do when they were together.

"Hey get off me Gippal." Rikku said annoyed, shoving him away from her.

"Say Cids girl, how far have you even gone with a man?" Gippal asked curiously.

"Uh… I…hehe…" Rikku pouted nervously, turning as red as a tomato.

"Haha, Cids girl is always good for a laugh!" Come on I'll show you where you will be staying" Gippal grinned walking to a nearby room, while Rikku tagged along.

* * *

As they entered, Rikku glanced at the small room, noticing that it was simple yet cozy. The walls were painted in cream. The room had a medium size bed, a cabinet to store clothes in, two white chairs to sit on, a small table, a beautiful plant that looked like the ones in Besaid Island, and its own little bathroom.

"So what do think, I decorated it myself, just for you Cids little girl" Gippal smirked, placing her luggage on the bed.

"Thanks" Rikku replied laughing and jumping up and down.

"Hey what was that" Gippal questioned, hearing a strange noise coming from Rikku.

"Oh that's my stomach is that I haven't eaten nothing" Rikku pouted placing her hands on her tummy.

"Dum girl, don't you know you have to eat, I'm surprised you haven't fainted, hurry up and get settled, I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." Gippal said, leaving the room but stopped and faced Rikku again.

"What is it now Gippal." Rikku squirmed, turning her back at him, taking her clothes out of the luggage and putting them in the bed.

"Wear something else okay, like something more appropriate" Gippal smirked trying not gaze at her beautiful body, it was the perfect time to sneak a peek he thought, she wasn't even going to notice and he would get his satisfaction.

"What are you still doing here sicko" Rikku said, blushing and shoving him out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_Why couldn't I leave, she so dam sexy and has an awesome body, any guy would want to sleep with her, I'm sure of it, I saw the way they looked at her when she came in, they were like glued to her or something, and why did I have a sensation of just wanting to get her in my arms and kiss her, make love to her intensely until she wore me out, and even wanting to spend my whole live with her. I'm I falling in love with her aren't I, no this can't be, Cid would kill me if I ever made a move on his only daughter and so would Brother. They wouldn't even want me close to her if they knew what I was thinking right this instant. Hey why should I care what they think, but what if Cids girl is already in love with somebody, that would really hurt me, no I don't think so, hey what if one of my workers try to make a move on her and she goes with it, I cant let that happen, she's my little girl, thinking about little makes me wonder how she manages to fight without getting hurt, glad she has a great accuracy. _Gippal thought as he walked to the kitchen, waiting for Rikku to join him.

* * *

Well what do you think? Dum Cid lying to her like that. Well hoped you loved it and **PLEASE** send me a **REVIEW**, tell me what you thought and if I need to do a correction okay. So know I want to say thank you to all the people that did send me a **REVIEW**, it meant a lot to me thank you so much, I really appreciate it so good bye and I'll make the next chapter in less than a week or something **(PROMISE)**. Thank you so much guys.


	3. Thoughts

So hi everyone wassup? I hope you had a great Christmas and a super new year's day. Well now its reality and there's dum school again and it's going to take me more time to make a new chapter and I'm sorry for this… I really am. You should have seen me the first day of school, I was all depressed and sad that school is back, you know I can't school, I'm only in the 8th grade and I'm already ticked off. Ugh!!! Sorry but I had to get it out.

Well whatever this is a really cute chapter and I enjoyed writing it. I hope you people really love and thanks for the reviews (It meant a lot to me) and pleez **REVIEW** this chapter, you know tell me what you think about it and stuff.

Well this is a special thanks to the people that did read and reviewed chapter 1 and 2.

**Dirty Blondes**- thanx for reading my story and reviewing (u were lyk one of the first who read my story), hope you like this chapter.

**Milki.E**- hope you enjoy this chapter, and yeah I know it's cute when Rikku and Gippal flirt, and there's some more in dis chapter (thanx 4 reviewing).

**Kingleby**- Well yeah who doesn't love their teasing its just soo cute and how they flirt too hehe, well dis is chapter 3- enjoy.

**One Green Eye The Other Blue**- Thanx 4 reading and reviewing, oh and about Rikku calling Tidus "Tidie" I put it like that because Rikku is childish and a dummy so it suits her well, and I guess Yuna isn't like that, she's more grown up and stuff, read chapter 3 pleez.

**Sujayne**- girl thanx for reviewing and reading! It meant a lot, hope u love chapter 3 okay, oh c u in skool!

**Robin**- ooo you thought it was adorable (HOW SWEET) hehe! Enjoy chapter 3 and review and thanx 4 everything, c u in skool and I wasn't skipping class, Robin.

**LilSweetBabe14**- Hey chika, so I hope you love chapter 3 okay, thanx 4 the reviews and reading my story though I still think yours is better.

Chapter 3- Thoughts

Rikku sighed laying on the comfy bed, finished of packing her clothes, positioning her Chocobo plushy on the bed, forgetting that she had to meet Gippal in the kitchen and that she was even hungry, thinking about everything and everyone which somewhat only led to the conclusion of thinking of him… Gippal. She tried to stay focused, really she did, tried to think of her memories, peaceful memories yet only found sorrow within them. Rikku sighed once again as she memorized that day before her and the gang arrived at Zanarkand, they had just destroyed the great Sanctuary Keeper in Mt. Gagazet, then after viewing the ruins for a few seconds of what was left of Zanarkand, she finally spoke up, declared everything that was in her mind and how she felt about Yuna's pilgrimage.

"Yuna I say no! If we go down there, then you'll…" Rikku hissed to Yuna looking straight into her bi-colored eyes, standing in front of her. "Rikku you're a true friend and I thank you, but I must go… down to Zanarkand." She responded vacillating. "I'm not saying that we shouldn't go but should we think it some more, there's got to be a way to save you Yuna." Rikku hollered, trying, begging Yuna not to continue. "All my life I knew this moment would come." Yuna stated as if she already sensed it coming toward her. "Yunie…" Rikku whined declining. "Thank you Rikku. Thank you for everything." Yuna announced addressing a warm cousinly hug between them. "Don't say that Yunie! It's not over yet!" Rikku assumed as she lowered her head down, causing Yuna to position a consoling hand on Rikku's small back. "Tell Cid thank you." Yuna said soothingly. "No… you can tell him yourself." Rikku corrected. "Please." Yuna muttered, destroying their warm hug. "Yunie don't say that because… we're gonna see each other again, okay." Rikku pouted and with that Yuna told Kimahri that it was time to go.

"Glad that's over." Rikku whispered to her self, remembering that at the end Yuna did live and it was mostly because of Tidus. It was him why Sin was gone, and it had left a great grief to Yuna, a great love or as she called it something so precious, but now he came back and Yuna was that cheerful young lady everyone knew, it was like a little girl getting her first puppy. In Rikku's shoes her cousin's life was complete and perfect, Tidus was just gorgeous, and it reminded her of someone … Gippal.

Two years ago, when Tidus came to Spira she had to admit she had a little crush on him but just a little to due the resemblance of Gippal, but when she suspected that Tidus really cared about Yuna she had to back off, it was her own blood and she was way too nice to think about it. Time past by and she realized that the one she kind of cared about was not Tidus but was that annoying Gippal.

She also wondered about two years ago that night back in 'home'. She was only 15 at that time and Gippal was one year older than her, a dark night though beautiful at the same time. She remembered that there was an illuminated hemispherical moon, a moon expanding its natural radiance, causing everything to just glow, at least its closest most dimmest surroundings like the Macalania spring, where the semi- circular moon looked gorgeous, quiet and peaceful. She thought that that was the most appealing object she had ever seen.

At that time she was involved with Gippal and even though they were a couple he would always tease her, to him it was getting along. But lately he had been terribly quiet, like if something was wrong or were to be wrong. Rikku studied him, questioning herself if she had done something wrong the whole day, some thing that didn't amuse him at all but failed to do so, instead she spoke up and asked him herself.

"Hey is everything okay Gippal?" She said in a low tone, looking up at his play-boy features, examining that he was just perfect, his tanned skin and his golden hair that shined whenever the suns rays came upon it, with his sea-green eye.

To her he was the sexiest thing ever and she loved it whenever he smirked even though she always seemed like if she hated it. He looked worried by his facial expression and that scared Rikku a bit. _What is wrong, something is wrong, I have a hunch; wait is he breaking up with me?_ She wondered in confusion.

"We need to talk; I have something important I need to tell you!" Gippal spoke up, almost like if it hurt him to say those words, bringing her closer to him as he snaked his hands around her waist, placing his lips against her own soft ones, which made her beg and moan for more as he began kissing her rapidly, excavating his tongue into her deeply. As their fiery, passionate kiss ended, Rikku licked her lips and asked what was wrong. "It's just that we can't be together anymore." He said firmly trying to stay strong and it did hurt him to say that, he loved so much that he didn't want to hurt her.

"Umm…. What? Why? This isn't true right, right?" She replied, bringing her face to a frown as her eyes became watery, she loved him as well but why was he doing this to her. "We can't be together anymore because… I'm leaving tomorrow to join the Crimson Squad, it just wouldn't be right if I kept you all to myself, you won't be able to see me and that's not fair for you, you need someone to be with you all the time and I can't offer you that anymore.When no… if I come back alive I promise I'll find you and if you still want to be with me then I'll be with you too, am sorry I didn't tell you earlier… I hope you understand me, I love you so much!" Gippal said sadly, staring at her as she let hot tears stream down her face, it broke his heart seeing her like this, he didn't want to leave her but it's just something he had to do.

"I… this is too much for me! Why didn't you tell me before and if you love me then why are you leaving me for some stupid squad?" She exclaimed hurt and mad at him as she glanced at his face. "This is something I must do please understand me." He whispered, hugging her tightly like if it was their last hug. "Fine then, I have it your way… I guess it's over." Rikku sobbed as she let go of him and with that she left home crying leaving Gippal standing there, heart broken. He didn't blame her though, he knew it was his fault and even though the Crimson Squad was important to him it still doesn't compare to how much he really loved Rikku. Though the next day he tried to talk to her but she just wouldn't listen and so he didn't have an option but to leave without telling her… telling her he was sorry, his goodbye and how much he was still going to love her.

Ever since that, they never spoke about it, not even brought out the fact that they dated, it was as though it never happened, like if they forgotten about their great love for one another but in reality it was just too painful to even think about it, instead two years after sin was defeated they only teased each other like if it was their way of getting along, it just brought out to many tears and as she still laid on the bed her eyes became watery, thinking what it be like if Gippal had never broken up with her that night, how happy they would've been.

Suddenly there was a nock on the door. Oh no, I forgot about Gippal. Rikku thought, jumping off the bed, which caused her to roll down with her Chocobo Plushy. "Umm… Cids girl?" Gippal said, hesitating and knocking from the other side of the door. "Come in." Rikku squealed, lying on the floor. As Gippal entered the room, he noticed that Rikku was on the floor. "Hey aren't you a little too old to be playing on the floor?" he said in confusion, wondering what she was doing there, noticing that her eyes were watery.

"Hey I wasn't playing, I was looking for something!" Rikku pouted dishonest. "You okay Cid's girl?" Gippal questioned, not mentioning anything about her eyes instead he walked in front of her, stretched his hand out so that he would support her up. As she stood up they looked at one another, examining their features. "Hey I was waiting for you but since you never showed up I thought something happened to you." Gippal squirmed, interrupting their stare.

"Oh I lost track of time" Rikku smiled, hoping that he wouldn't ask her anything about her eyes or how childish she looked. "Hey what's this?" Gippal asked noticing something yellow on the floor. "Nothing, it's none of your business, Gippal." Rikku inquired bending over to grab her Chocobo Plushy, which caused her to expose more of her body to Gippal.

"Hey didn't I tell you to wear something else, and is that a Chocobo?" Gippal exclaimed facing Rikku which had already stood from the floor.

"Let me see that?" Gippal smirked, swiping it from her hands and then rising it up in the air. "Stop being a meanie Gippal, give it back already." Rikku pouted aggravated jumping up and down trying to win this battle. "Hey I'll give it to you if you tell me what's wrong with you and why are your eyes like if you just cried huh?" Gippal asked, gazing to her green eyes as he waited for her response.

"Gippal… I'm not telling you, it's my business." Rikku said coldly, turning her gaze away from his, remembering that it was sort of his fault why her eyes were red and puffy like that, in fact it was him that broke up with her in the first place. "Hey geez relax, to sensitive for you or something, Cids girl?" Gippal smiled giving her back the Chocobo Plushy. "Humph… let me just tell you that you're still a big meanie Gippal." Rikku squealed, setting her plushy on the center of the bed again.

"Whatever, Cids Girl come on let's go already." Gippal smirked, exiting the room.

"Hey wait up." Rikku hollered as she ran towards him causing him to turn around and face her.

"Cids girl when would you ever learn not too scream for everything." Gippal joked, laughing at her.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean huh and let me tell you that I'm mad at you from now on." Rikku said not wanting to take anything from no one right now especially Gippal.

As they walked side by side to reach the kitchen Gippal hadn't teased or laughed her and that was rather… odd. "Uh... Gippal are you okay?" She hissed, wondering why he was ignoring her so suddenly. "I thought you were mad at me Cids little girl." Gippal muttered, facing her. "You know you're such a meanie Gippal, I wonder how Paine even put up with you." Rikku teased as she pointed a finger at him, thinking how mad he gets her all the time. "Hey Dr. P and I got along just fine." Gippal remembered, thinking about those good old days in the Crimson Squad. "Whatever." Was all that Rikku pouted as they walked through the hall.

* * *

The Machine Faction kitchen was immense, just big enough to even play hide and seek, well that's how Rikku saw it anyways. It was impressive, it had a beautiful marble floor and the walls were cream just like her room and it appeared like if it had a great supply of food from what it smelled like.

"Ooo wow… just big enough to play hide and seek don't you think." Rikku flabbergasted, popping her eyes at the atmosphere, seeing so much food astonished her. "Whatever, I guess." Gippal replied, bending down and taking some butter and ham out of the fridge. "Umm… Gippal if it's okay with you I rather have salad." Rikku admitted, deciding that a plate of salad were to suit her well. "Okay, I get it; you just don't want to admit the fact that I cook delicious, right!" Said Gippal giving her one of those looks that goaded her so much. "Fine I'll eat your dum sandwich." Rikku hollered, choosing that she didn't want to fight, at least not this time. "Sure kid, you just can't resist; can't you." Gippal squirmed, making Rikku turn slight pink.

Gippal finished preparing the meals and motioned Rikku to join him in a nearby table to eat. As they chewed on their meals Rikku made comments like _hmm… this is good_ and or _ooo… you sure know how to eat_, as for Gippal, he just looked and smiled composedly.

"Hey why are you smiling, do I have something in my face." Rikku questioned, frowning. "No… its nothing." Gippal replied simply. "Oh okay I guess." Rikku added; eating her meal like if it were the first time she ate in days. "Cids girl, take some manner classes." Gippal taunted, making her mad.

"Wow Gippal that was awful, you should take some cooking classes." Rikku lied giggling; taking the last bite of her sandwich, as she stood up from the chair. "You know you liked it." Gippal winked, grabbing her by the waist and sitting her down on his leg which caused Rikku to get all nervous and her face reddened incredibly and this Gippal noticed.

"Hey are you okay, I mean your face is all red and stuff Cids girl, oh your blushing aren't you." Gippal smirked still holding her by the stomach.

"Let me go Gippal!" Rikku pouted, trying to liberate her self from his grip but failed to do so because he was just too strong for her, so she gave up. "Ha Cids girl, you know you liked my meal and me." Gippal suggested, examining her beauty, gazing at her swirled green eyes. "Sure yeah, whatever… I mean no." Rikku shouted, turning her gawk away from his. "Admit it you have a crush on me." Gippal added in a flirty tone. "I… I do not." Rikku managed to say with a gulp.

"Yeah sure, I see the way you check me out, you don't have to hide your feelings from me, don't worry I'll make sure I put you in my available list." Gippal whispered in her ear, motioning his gloved hand on her right leg as his other hand still took hold of her. "Ewww… you pervert!" Rikku announced quickly as she saw his naughty intentions, slapping his hand away. "Hey don't exaggerate, it's just a touch." Gippal muttered, releasing his hand from her tummy. "Humph I'm going back to my room, I can't stand you." Rikku spoke, heading towards the door. "Hey you know you like me." Gippal squirmed in his usual cockiness way, grabbing her arm and swinging her around to face him completely. "Gippal oww, you're hurting me; you dummy." Rikku inquired.

Gippal suddenly realized he was grasping her way too hard and released his grip. They were soo close to one another that Gippal was slightly blushing and Rikku was like ten times worse. As they stood facing each other, Rikku could hear his balmy breathing against her own bare skin. He looked so peaceful that he even seemed nice for a change. She looked up, dazzled by his face, swearing that he was actually blushing at the situation. "Gippal." Rikku said slowly.

"Iss… Cen drana'c cusauha eh dra luscbrana; ar E pameaja edc Lady Yuna. Cra cyoc dryd cra haatc du dymg du y landyeh Lady Rikku." A worker interrupted, surprised at the position he found his boss and this unknown blonde girl were.

_How embarrassing, oh no stay calm Rikku c'mon you can do it, and whatever you do don't blush_. Rikku thought looking down at the floor, trying not to make eye contact with either Gippal or the worker

"Dryhgc oui lyh mayja huf." Gippal said serious yet uneasy, backing away from Rikku and with that the worker left with a simple smile on his face. "So you better go see what your cousin wants Cids girl." Gippal supposed as he lead the way to his office. "Yeah, you're right, I wonder what Yunie wants." Rikku said, as she realized that her face was calm and without a sign of awkwardness. "She probably wants know how your first day went, since you're such a little girl." Gippal smiled teasingly. "Crid ib, oui pek sayhea." Rikku mumbled under her breath, as they entered Gippal's office.

* * *

"Hello Rikku, Gippal, how are things." Yuna said optimistic. "Hi Yunie, I've missed you sooo much, how are you and Tidie doing huh." Rikku pouted jumping up and down, remembering that a certain someone was still in the room. "Gippal what are you still doing here, can you please leave Yunie and me alone." Rikku faced him, sticking her tongue out at him, shoving him out the door and with Gippal being gone she faced the commsphere again.

_I wonder what they are going to talk about, hmm… I should listen, just in case they talk about how good looking I am._ Gippal thought as a clever idea came upon him and with that he went to listen to their conversation, even though he wasn't supposed to.

* * *

**Iss… Cen drana'c cusauha eh dra luscbrana; ar E pameaja edc Lady Yuna. Cra cyoc dryd cra haatc du dymg du y landyeh Lady Rikku- **Umm… Sir there's someone in the comsphere; eh I believe its Lady Yuna. She says that she needs to talk to a certain Lady Rikku.

**Dryhgc oui lyh mayja huf**- Thanks you can leave now.

**Crid ib, oui pek sayhea**- Shut up, you big meanie.

Hey guys, I finally finished chapter 3 and it's a very long chapter as you can see, hope you loved it and pleez **REVIEW** it. Sorry for not updating soon, Ill try to make chapter 4 faster okay. Thanks to all the people that did review (it meant a lot to me) hehe.


End file.
